The Souless Become The Heartless
by TigerGirl1989
Summary: In the episode where kagome gets her soul taking from her by the evil witch Urasue to revive kikyo, she got her soul back except a small piece right? Well not my story, Kagome's soul is taking from her and when she went to take it back Inuyasha kills her
1. Author's Note

Author's Note

Ok I said I was never going to do the Author Note thing…I reread this story and I'm sorry to those who liked it but I removed it so I could fix it…I read it and was asking myself…wow I didn't explain hardly anything so I'm not full re writing it…I'm just adding more to explain certain things…what you read sadly looked more like a rough draft so im gonna try to make this be the final copy…I'm sorry once again to everyone and again please review..I can't stress that enough…I need the reviews. If u see something wrong I want and need to fix it so please review let me know what u think…thanks guys!


	2. The Souless Become The Heartless

Chapter One: Im….Alive?

Kagome awoke to cold golden eyes looking down upon her, she instantly realized those eyes belonged to Inuyasha's older brother Sesshoumaru. Gasping she slid back only to slid into the legs of a 2 headed dragon, she screamed.

Gritting his teeth Sesshoumaru ceased her screaming with a back hand across her face, "You will silence that noise woman!"

Holding her hand across her face she could only nod as the demon lord looked around, she too became curious as to where she was so she too began to look around the area. Turning her head her eyes landed upon the tub in which she laid in, tears began to form as she remembered what happened.

Not really caring about what happened but still curious he asked, "Woman what has happened her that has cause you to cry such foolish tears."

Kagome looked over into the cold lords eyes, she wiped her face and began to tell him what happened. "Inuyasha and I were in Edo when we discovered Kikyo's ashes were gone. We left shortly after to retrieve them but the witch kidnapped me, put me in a tub full of herbs and began to try and take my soul. The last thing I remember is hearing Inuyasha call kikyo's name and everything else went blank. When I woke up I saw you."

Sesshoumaru found this very interesting, he could sense the girl had amazing spiritual powers and began to wonder if he could use to his advantage. Without a second thought he stood, looked to kagome and said "You will accompany me and I will find you a trainer that will help you with your spiritual powers."

Horrified kagome looked at him and replied, "There is no way I am going with you, you tried to kill me not even a week ago."

Sesshoumaru stopped, turned his head and retorted, "Who do you plan on protecting you until you are able to protect yourself? Your half breed companion has abandoned you in favor of his past lover. Do you plan to go to him and seek his protection?"

Kagome was in shock, "He did what?"

Sesshoumaru turned to the girl and replied, "You half breed companion has left you, did you not notice something was missing within yourself?"

She thought for a moment and nodded, Sesshoumaru looked into her eyes and said "The half breed allowed kikyo to take her soul completely from you. You were trying to take your soul back when you heard him in trouble but Inuyasha managed to stop you."

Kagome was devastated, but so many questions hadn't been answered she was confused. Looking at the lord she had to ask, "Lord Sesshoumaru, how did he-"

Without hesitating he looked to the side, following his golden gaze she gasped as her eyes found their way to her school uniformed cover in blood with a hole right where her heart was. It was then she noticed she was not naked but clothed in a silk kimono.

She instantly thanked him for the clothes but her eyes went directly back to her uniform then meeting his eyes once more. Anger built into her as she stared at the lord, rising from her seat she looked to him. He knew she wanted to know so while holding the gaze with her eyes, he laid his hand on the tetsusiga.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, what will become of me?"

Without a word he walked away leaving her to decide if she wanted to follow him or not, without even a hesitation she ran to him and walked by his side.

"I am in your service my lord." kagome stated

"Indeed" he replied.

As they neared camp kagome stilled and fell to her knees, Sesshoumaru turned back and saw what color was there leave her face.

He called ah-uh and placed her in the saddle but instead of her staying there she fell right off, "Stop this woman, you are trying my patience."

With what little voice she could come up with she softly said, "Whatever is left of my soul will not stay with me, I can't hold it much longer."

Sesshoumaru looked away for a moment then turned around, picked her up and once more placing her on Ah-Uh, but this time making her lay on her stomach across the saddle. He summoned his cloud and began to travel to the west while kagome faded faster and faster.

After a few hours of traveling Sesshoumaru descending into a black forest, kagome now sitting up the best she could sensed all the demonic aura and became afraid.

Without turning to her he stated, "You have no reason to be afraid here."

She nodded her head as they began to walk to a cave, the opening was rugged and looked like a battle was raged here. Claw marks were etched into the side of the cave as well as all over the trees that surrounded the area, Trees looked as though they were ripped out of the ground and others just looked to be broken in half.

"What happened her Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Her response was nothing more than bitter silence, taking the hint she said no more. As they entered the cave she began to see more claw marks all scratched into the inside walls of the cave, little rays of sunlight that were able to get through the forest outside shined through tiny holes in the ceiling and walls seemingly almost giving the dark cave some hope for light but was quickly faded away the moment the began to walk deeper into the cave.

After just a few moments of walking Sesshoumaru stopped, Kagome once again feeling weak could do nothing but stare into the darkness. Nothing could been seen not even her hand which held onto the horn of the saddle right at her head, as she tried to see anything a glimmer of red light shot up.

The cave lit up in a fury of red then white, closing her eyes to shield them from the light she heard a voice began to speak. She gasped as she looked up and met the red eyes of a dog demon's spirit, "Why do you come her Lord Sesshoumaru, and how is it you are traveling with a mortal! You know they are forbidden from this place!"

Nodding Sesshoumaru began to speak, "Yes I know that mortals are not allowed her, she has no reason here but she is in my debt. I brought her here to claim a soul for her body to be able to fulfill her debt to me so that I may get what is rightfully mine from her."

The dog spirit looked down upon kagome in its mighty form, and sniffed her before looking back to Sesshoumaru, "What little soul she possess is filled with hate and anguish, why is that I wonder? The dog spirit once more looked down upon kagome, shifting into a humanoid she gracefully walked to kagome, placed her hand on her head, and closed her eyes.

After a few seconds she snatched her hand away in disgust, she growled low and deadly startling kagome. "Sesshoumaru who is the one who wears the cloak of the fire rat and wields your father other fang tetsusiga?"

Sesshoumaru replied back, "That is my father's youngest, Inuyasha."

She demoness could not stop this giggle that escaped her throat, "So the powerful Lord Sesshoumaru not only has a little brother but a half demon brat as well."

Sesshoumaru growled low and warned her, "That half breed is not my brother! You will never refer him as my kin!" She only laughed harder in an attempt to antagonize the great Lord.

"For someone who hates half demon's so bad you seem to be following in your father's foot steps in saving this human woman." she mocked evilly

Sesshoumaru growled but stopped when her heard something fall to the ground, looking over he saw kagome laying in the dirt face first.

The demoness only laughed harder, "Seems you not only want a human woman but a clumsy one at that."

Sesshoumaru turned his attention back to the demoness who by this time was in a fit of laughter, but his attention was quickly drawn back to Kagome's aura emitting a impressive a mount of anger.

The demoness seemed to have noticed this as well, she ceased her laughter and walked over to the stupid child who had fallen off of the dragon. Gently the demoness took her foot and tapped Kagome's side, she felt her anger rise more.

The demoness was intrigued, she wanted to know more about this human. She watched as kagome dug her nails and fingers into the hard ground below her body in a attempt to get up, as she raised herself Kagome's face stayed looking at the ground. "I hate you inuyasha."

The demoness smiled, "How much hate do you truly hold in your heart for this half breed you call Inuyasha human?"

Kagome lifted herself off the ground and looked into the red eyes of the demoness in front of her, "I would do anything, to get my revenge. I am not here to fall in love or to be with the all mightly lord Sesshoumaru. I followed him her for a new soul so I could take my revenge on the half breed."

The demoness placed her finger on her chin, then turned around in a swirl of light she was the dog spirit again. "Human, I can not help but wonder. What will you do once you have sought out your revenge"

Kagome lowered her head but instantly raised it, "this era holds nothing for me, I have noone. After my revenge is completed I will kill myself.

The demoness closed her eyes and considered it for a moment, after she opened them she said "very well." then she uttered a few words and kagome was gripped with a enormous pain, She screamed as the pain eveloped her entire body. As the pain began to fade she heard tiny whispers of the demoness as the caves light began to die, "Human, you know nothing of your destiny but know this. The kami's will decide you fate, not you."

Sesshoumaru once again picked her up and placed her face first on the saddle, he walked out of the cave and they took off back to camp as kagome was in her deep sleep.


	3. Returning Her Care

Chapter 2

Inuyasha pulled out of kikyo after his climax, nuzzling her neck softly where he marked her she giggled slightly. "My sweet kikyo, this has been way past over due."

Smiling she nodded and kissed his lips, "I'm sorry I thought you betrayed me Inuyasha, but if you didn't who did?"

Shrugging his shoulders not caring for the matter he wrapped his arms around her waist and placed her on top of him. He laid his hands on her thighs and gently made little circles on her legs with his claws as he admired her body. Kikyo was happy and content, not only did she have her love but she had her soul too, but deep inside she was worried. She wasn't sure of what it was but it didn't set right with her.

Seeing her deep in though Inuyasha asked her if everything was ok, looking down to him she shrugged and replied "I'm just worried. Something doesn't feel right."

Inuyasha thinking she is just being weird smiled and grabbed her hands, pulled her to him, kissed her lips and told her not to worry and that everything would be ok. She nodded trusting his word and his love for her.

Inuyasha's memory flashed of kagome laying dead in the tub with blood on her face popped in his head, he instantly jumped up leaving Kikyo to drop to the ground.

"Inuyasha, why did you do that?"

Looking around for a brief minute, he shook his head. Nothing, come on lets go to the village to see kaede. Kikyo shook her head, "Not until you tell me what happened inuyasha!"

Inuyasha stilled for a moment and took in a shaky breath, "I just had a image of kagome and what I did to her."

Kikyo stilled for a moment, her breathe caught in her throat.

"Inuyasha, what exactly did you do to kagome yesterday."

Dropping his head he said, "I stabbed her with the tetsusiga so you wouldn't lose your soul again, when I saw what was going on. Even though we were fighting I wanted to make things right, I wanted to tell you that is wasn't me and prove myself. So you had passed out and I had to make a decision, so I ran and ran my blade through her heart."

Kikyo was shocked, she stood and slapped him across the face, "I can't believe you inuyasha! What kami told you, that you could controlled who lived or died!"

Inuyasha's head dropped, "I'm sorry Kikyo, I just want-"

"You wanted what Inuyasha! To show you could do anything you wanted and get by with it! I can't believe you!"

Kikyo went to turn away but inuyasha grabbed her hand, "Let me go Inuyasha!"

"No Kikyo, where are you going!"

"I am going to my sisters to speak with to see what we will be able to do about this mess, the kami's will reap their revenge if they have not already started planning it."

Inuyasha nodded and followed after her, as they walked to Kaede's neither one saying a word.

Kagome walked to the hot spring after a long day of training, Sesshoumaru had been training her since the moment they got back to camp. He did not wish to waste anytime so the minute they were there, he grabbed some water and dumped it on her.

She was furious at first but still regained control, and he was impressed. He figured he would be trying to get her back into her smaller form, it was almost like while she slept she learned everything she needed to know.

So he pushed it a tad here and there, but it was like she read his mind. It could not be seen but he would smirk to himself every time he was caught off guard, his beast would purr at her changing scent from a human to a demon and would even try to gain control as to seduce her, but Sesshoumaru was very much in control of his beast and wouldn't allow such things to occur…not yet anyway.

Knowing she was still in training he went to check on her, he had sensed demons in the area and wanted to make sure the miko turned demoness would not get herself killed.

As he approached the spring he felt an aura approaching, knowing what it was he dodged it just inches shy of the blade that could have went directly into forehead and not only kill him but purify him as well. Even though she was becoming a demon she still had her spiritual powers but they were fading from her quickly, so he was teaching her in new styles of defense and offense.

She knew someone was here but she had yet to learn how to tell one aura from another.

Sneaking a little closer he could see her slender body in the moonlight, the moon made the water that beaded on her body glisten and intensify her beauty, and bringing out the markings that were developing on her waist and wrists, her hair was up in a messy bun signifying her cleansing ritual was complete and all she simply was enjoying the water and relaxing quietness of the wild.

Realizing who it was she took a deep breathe to calm down, "So Sesshoumaru, in the little time we have traveled and trained together how many times will you watched me as I bathe."

Smirking just a tad he retorted, "No woman this Sesshoumaru does not simply want to watch you bathe, I simply wish to make sure you are bathing correctly so as to not make this Sesshoumaru horribly ill with you insufferable stench."

Kagome's mouth curved up into a small smile, knowing he would get out of the way in time she grabbed 5 daggers enchanted them and threw them in his direction watching as they all came inches from him but hit the trees instead.

Turning around she was faced with his golden eyes as they began to bleed red, she knew he was mad and possibly was about to die but she wasn't afraid. She knew if he was going to kill her he would have already done so. Crossing her arms over her naked form she rolled her eyes, pushing him to the side, and walked around him. Sesshoumaru's beast was in fits to get the female to submit, but Sesshoumaru did nothing but tell it that they were not courting her and that it would be wrong to order her to submit.

His beast calmed down a bit and allowed Sesshoumaru to regain control but his eyes were still tinted red just the smallest bit, he looked over her body as the moonlight shone down upon her.

He watched as she let her hair down and it fell down to the middle of her back, her hair was beginning to turn lighter as if it was going to be white, her body covered in water sparkled in the moon, she turned around and he made eye contact with her. Her eyes were shining as she watched him as he watched her run the cloth over her skin, he cheeks grew hot with embarrassment and she turned around.

Sesshoumaru immediately grabbed her arm turned her around and held her against him, looking into her eyes she had shock written all over her face. Brushing his lips against the side of her neck up to her ear he softly whispered, "Never hide yourself from me; It doesn't hide anything that I have not seen before."

Pulling away from her he looked into her eyes, taking his shirt off he gently wrapped her up in it. He picked her up and took her back to camp so that she may be rested up for the next day of training.

She was in shock as they made their way to camp, she gently caressed his marking on his cheek. Instantly he dropped her and she landed on her back, leaning up she growled at him. She looked at his face as it had disgust written on it.

"You are not allowed to touch this Sesshoumaru wench." he said scornfully

Eyes tinted red, she roared back, "You will never touch this kagome again, you insufferable mongrel!"

He growled at her and her back at him, finally she barked at him saying "I do not care about you, all your kind has brought me is pain and suffering. I will never allow my heart to fall into another mutts hands, I will get my revenge on inuyasha and you or anyone in this time will ever have to worry about me again!"

Ceasing his growling he saw tears falling from her red eyes, she wasn't mad she was hurt. Before he could say anything she jumped into camp grabbed some clothes and was racing off in the moonlight away from everything she ever knew.

He didn't run after her, he didn't try to stop her. She was on her own and he was with jaken and rin. But he hated how he felt so horrible about it, he only wished he would have stopped her or atleast returned her care.


	4. New Soul, New Mission

Chapter 4

Kagome busted through the burning home where they had left rin; eyes open and blazing red, she was on the verge of transformation. Yet she didn't know it, walking through the fire she was severely burned yet her only focus was to find her pup.

Through the smell of smoke she could smell her pup's blood, busting through the door she meets the red eyes of inuyasha holding her pup by her neck. Blood covering her new kimono Sesshoumaru had just bought her the day before, and had sent so she would have something beautiful to wear when they got there, in rage she launches but was stopped by Sesshoumaru.

She glared at him but ceased hoping he would have something to resolve this, before she blinked inuyasha was thrown through the roof and landed on the ground just outside of the house. Sesshoumaru picked rin up and began his slow walk outside as the house began to fall around him.

Once outside Inuyasha woke from his demon form and looked around with his amber eyes at the death that surrounded the village, he jumped up when Kagome's smell hit his nose but the only person his eyes met was Sesshoumaru's cold glare with rin's lifeless body in his arms.

Inuyasha's voice was raspy when he began to make his demands, "I smell kagome, where is she? And what happened here, why are all these people dead?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes looked upon the half demon in disgust, "You may want to wash your hands half breed."

Inuyasha looked at his hand in horror, but quickly put it aside, "You still didn't answer my question! WHERE IS KAGOME!"

"What does she matter to you, you have your dead lover back. So why wonder about a dead woman, do you have a fetish for them half breed. Did you become bored once your kikyo regained her soul and became alive?"

"Shut up! Where is she!" Inuyasha demanded

Sesshoumaru's gaze shifted to the burning home that housed rin, Inuyasha followed his gaze. There on top of the burning ashes stood kagome, eyes blood red, and fangs dripping with venom ready to end his pathetic life.

He shuddered but quickly regained his composure, looking back at Sesshoumaru he said. "That is not kagome, where is she?"

Kagome jumped down from her perch and landed right in front of him meeting his gaze, growling at him while she stared him down.

"Why is it that when your just a half breed, your IQ automatically drops to that of a slaved dog in the future? Can you not smell my scent, It is the same is it not? My appearance has little or no change at all, can you not remember your beloved kagome?" She laughed evilly

"Now that I am reborn I think of our past and everything that held within it. You were nothing but a common dog, trying to breed with any bitch who came upon you. You are a filthy mangy bastard!"

Inuyasha stared at this woman that was suppose to be kagome, she looked and smelled like her but she would never act this way. His head dropped, he knew it was kagome but he didn't understand how she was alive.

"How-…How are you alive kagome?" he asked in confusion

She sneered, "Why ask now half breed? It's not like me telling you will reverse everything I have gone through!"

"After you had plunged your father's sword through my heart that day, Sesshoumaru found me and brought me back to life. He gave me the choice to follow him or to perish in the wilderness, without anything else left I followed him. I tried to go home half breed, to my mother, grandfather, and younger brother…Do you think I was able?"

He stared at her in disbelief, "It wouldn't let you." he said in a low voice

"No it wouldn't, I will never see them again! I may have that chance in 500 years but there is no telling if even then!"

Looking at her he stated, "How is it you will live that long? Only demons can live that long."

Kagome busted into laughter, "What? You actually think I am still human? My body could no longer house such a small amount of soul, my body began to fail. Breaking apart like clay that was stepped on, Sesshoumaru carried me to a sacred shrine in the western lands and there I was able to obtain a new soul. The soul of a powerful Inu Yokia demoness."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, his eyes went past kagome to the little corpse Sesshoumaru was holding.

"She was my pup half breed, she did not deserve to die so young. But this will not go unpunished, you will suffer for your crimes against me and my lord. And you will suffer at no other hands other than mine!"

Sesshoumaru stepped forward and placed his hand on kagome to relax her, she began to shake in rage and pain. "Calm yourself kagome, we will deal with him later. But now we must bury our pup before its to late, other demons will be here soon. They will be drawn by the smell of blood and we will be out numbered greatly."

"Allow me to add some more blood for them to be drawn too." she sneered

"No. We are leaving, he turned to inuyasha and whispered "We will be back for your head half breed, be prepared and at least make the fight worth our time."

With that they walked away leaving inuyasha alone, he turned around back to village to bury the dead. It was only right, and it was the least he could do to try and make everything right.

Kikyo walked back to the village to find Kaede's hut completely destroyed, she began to worry about her sister and was relieved when she saw she was sitting off to the side over seeing the construction.

Kikyo approached her slowly looking for Inuyasha as she did so, "He is not here sister kikyo."

Kikyo was confused and worried, "What do you mean kaede, where is he?"

She turned to her older sister and said, "I was making some stew waking for him to wake, while I stirred he began to toss and turn horribly. It was then I saw that his demon blood began to awaken, he began to mumble Kagome's name. I went to wipe the sweat that beaded his head his eyes snapped open and began to tear apart my home. I got out just before the hut collapsed."

Kikyo dropped to her knees and began to sob, "Why is this happening to us, why can't we go back to the way things were."

Kaede placed her hand on kikyo's shoulder and sighed, "Kikyo, this is most likely the kami's doing. They saw what Inuyasha did to keep your soul in you, so this maybe the kami's curse."

Kikyo's eyes hardened she abruptly stood and began to shout, "What do you mean a curse put on us by the kami's! It's not right that I didn't have the family and life I wanted and I would have been a fool to not take back what is rightfully mine when it was right there in front of me! In my opinion the kami's should be punished for what they allowed to happen, they are suppose to protect us yet they let us die before we are meant to!"

Kaede grew angry, she stood and and glared at her sister in a low but hateful tone she whispered, "Then ye are no better than the kami's that cursed ye, that poor girl didn't have a chance at life either yet ye took her life. When she tried to regain her soul inuyasha plunged his sword through her so she couldn't, because of ye and inuyasha that poor child will never know the true meaning of life!"

"She is alive."

They both turned to see inuyasha standing there with his eyes casted at the ground, "Your right kaede, we deserve this curse. I dream of it every night, that day. That horrible day I ended her life in order to keep kikyo, it was selfish and for that we deserve the punishment the kami's have set upon us kikyo."

Kikyo's eyes widened in surprise, she whispered softly to inuyasha, "How do you know she is alive?"

Inuyasha lifted his head and kikyo and kaede gasped as they saw his blood stained face and hands, Tears streamed down his face as he began to cry.

"I did it again, I lost control and I killed a whole village. I killed men, women, and I even killed Sesshoumaru's and Kagome's pup, Rin." he sobbed

Kikyo held him and tried her best to comfort him, but much to her dismay he only cried and sobbed harder.

"Inuyasha, what do ye mean Lord Sesshoumaru's and Kagome's pup?"

Inuyasha looked up at kaede and began to tell her what happened in his meeting with kagome and Sesshoumaru, He told them how he came across them and what all kagome told him. He took a shaky breath when he told them he would be dead in a few days, it was his punishment for killing rin and he knew he deserved it.

Kikyo's anger grew she turned and looked at kaede, "Is there anything we can do to keep him alive?"


	5. Inuyasha is warned

Chapter 5

Sesshoumaru jumped out of the hole he had just made for Rin, Jaken was off to the side weeping silently.

As for kagome she held rin's lifeless cold body to hers hoping that the warmth that poured from her being would awaken the child. Tears ran down from her face as the rain poured down her body, she shook with the coldness not of the weather but of her heart.

Inuyasha had caused her so much pain, so much grief but this…no this was the final straw. Her hair stood on end at the feeling of someone making an attempt to take rin from her grasp, she growled low as a warning to stay away from her pup. Dead or not rin was hers and no other would touch her.

She would be the one to lay her in her final resting place, she would be the last to hold her, she would be the last to know the feeling of her cold and lifeless body. No other would touch her!

"Kagome, It is time." Sesshoumaru spoke softly

"It will be time when I deem it fit for her!" Kagome roared

Jaken eased out of his seat and approached kagome, he bowed at her feet as a sign that he was not there out of respect, "My lady, this is all very hard for us. Please understand that if there was a way we could bring her back we would, but for now she must rest. This field was chosen by Lord Sesshoumaru because it was a place rin adored because of all the flowers. When spring comes the flowers will bloom, and rin will be here when they first bloom so her spirit may pick as much as she desires."

Kagome's tears flowed harder, she knew she needed to put her there but fighting her beast was easier said than done. She knew now what Sesshoumaru meant when he told her she was not in control of her new soul, it was her beast that was having the hardest time with this above all.

Closing her eyes she could see her beast's red eyes gleaming with unsheathe tears, its paws stomping the ground, throwing its head around roaring in misery. Kagome began to speak to her beast begging for it to allow her control so they could say their final good bye's.

Lifting its red eyes to kagome it growled low, deep, and deadly before speaking. "So master do you actually think putting our pup's body in the ground will cease the pain?"

Kagome grew angry and bit back, "No beast I do not! Nothing will ever ease the pain of losing a child I looked and cared after as my own!"

Kagome's head dropped as new tears formed, she spoke softly to her beast "Not even taking the half breeds life will ease this pain."

The beast laid its head down as a sign of submitting, "I will leave you to bury our pup master, as long as you swear vengeance on that disgusting half breed."

Kagome nodded lifting her head she instantly met the gaze of Sesshoumaru, she could see the pain in his eyes. Kagome could sense demon's nearby, so she thought it best to hurry. She eased down into the hold with rin's lifeless body in her arms, fresh tears still poured from her eyes as she placed a gentle kiss on her pup's head.

As she removed her lips the spirit guardian came and played his flute for the little girl's spirit to come with it, Rin's body began to glow golden as her young soul removed itself from her human body.

Kagome gasped as the little spirit grabbed Kagome's neck and hugged her, rin softly whispered before she let go "I love you mommy, I will see you again. I promise, please take care of daddy."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, falling to his knees as the little girl's spirit floated to him embracing her she whispered her I love you to her daddy and made him promise to take care of her mommy.

Next Jaken spared no time in hugging the little girl as she called him uncle Jaken and whispered that she loved him also. Ah-Un was last but far from forgotten when he nuzzled her one last time before the spirit called her away.

Sesshoumaru walked to Kagome's side and held her close as she continued to cry, they looked up just in time to see her blow them all one last kiss before she disappeared into the night leaving nothing but four saddened demons in the rain.

Kagome stood in the rain looking into the village of Edo, her eyes burning red in the night. She was still angry but she was not here to kill Inuyasha, she was here to confront kaede. She knew she was there when that horrible day befallen her, she was going to confront her!

Sesshoumaru stood behind her and waited to see what Kagome was going to do, he spoke to her softly. "Kagome, do not lose control and understand what has happened will not change by killing her or harming her."

Kagome growled, "I have no intentions of harming her."

With that said they both walked through the rain to kaede's hut. She knew Inuyasha was in the village somewhere but didn't care, as she came up on to kaede's hut she could tell it was being repaired.

She stopped a few feet from it feeling a presence about to emerge, Kikyo opened the flap with Kaede and Inuyasha in tow. Inuyasha looked up to see his brother and kagome standing in the rain and instantly tensed, Kaede's eye filled with tears and wanted to hug her but was scared and knew from the way kagome looked she could sense it.

"What is it that you are fearing Kaede, have you done something that would prevent me from still caring for you who was like my grandmother? Who bandaged me and cared for me when I was injured or sick. Who gave me the advice I needed and push to help me carry on with this mission of the scared jewel."

Kaede dropped her head and nodded, "yes kagome, I should have stopped Inuyasha for what he did I ask you to please forgive me for not acting."

Kagome stood and stared at the old woman she did still love and care for, she could hear her beast approve to spare her but to strike down Kikyo and Inuyasha where they stood. '_in time beast'_ she spoke in her mind.

Kaede I forgive you, you are old and feeble and I do not think you could have stopped Inuyasha even if you tried. She walked towards kaede and Kikyo instantly stood in front of her sister, "You will not touch her demon!" she all but yelled at kagome.

Kagome's eyes tinted red and growled at her, Kikyo was taken aback but still stood her ground. "You would be wise to move and shut your mouth before I remove it from your face, your mate is responsible for the death of my pup so there for you are just as responsible."

Kikyo moved not wanting to be striked down and watched as kaede and kagome opened their arms and shared a brief embrace before she turned and looked at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, I know you have plans to find the jewel pieces and wish on it to become a powerful demon. Let me tell you that it will not save you. What you did to rin, to take her smile from us is only punishable by death."

Inuyasha began to plead and get her to understand what happened and that he had no control, but kagome turned her back and shook her head.

"My mind is made up Inuyasha, the next time I see you will be the last time you breathe. I atleast hope you make it worth my time, it will be the last fight I will have as well."

Inuyasha was confused, "what do you mean kagome?"

"That is none of your business half-breed, this era holds nothing but pain for me."

With that she turned and left with sesshoumaru in tow, Inuyasha stopped him and asked once again what kagome ment.

"She plans to end her life after you and Kikyo are dead."

For some reason and he thought he imagined it, he saw pain in Sesshoumaru's eyes. "what if I win sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru turned to him and just responded with a "hm." and afterwards turned and followed after Inuyasha.

Once he caught up with kagome he felt razors slide across his face, touching his cheek he felt four jagged slices in his face, looking at his hand he saw blood.

In a rage he and kagome began to fight, he lashed out with his poison whip and she dogged making him hit the trees. She jumped from one falling tree to the other making sure sesshoumaru was watching, while he was paying attention to her he failed to notice the tree that was headed to him.

He could not dodge it in time and it fell on him, he roared sending birds into the sky and transformed into his mighty form. Sniffing for kagome he was caught off guard as a huge black dog that tackled him sending him to the ground, looking up he saw blood running from her mouth. He knew she was beyond angry she was pissed, not understanding why. He tried reasoning with her but she only grew angrier, finally he knew the only way to get her to calmed down was to pin her down.

Kagome knew what he was thinking but was not going to allow it, this was going to be a fight to the death. She would kill Sesshoumaru, she no longer had any need of him. Without warning she tackled Sesshoumaru, grabbing his neck she slung him into near by trees, running to get behind him she slashed his sides.

As Sesshoumaru roared in pain he knew she wanted a death match, and he wasn't ready to die. Not yet anyway….


End file.
